


Melissa Santos' Own Ultima Lucha

by wrestlerotica



Category: Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlerotica/pseuds/wrestlerotica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final taping of Lucha Underground, a distraught and upset Melissa Santos is discovered backstage by the turning Melina. Melina then does her very best to try to comfort Melissa in any way that she can..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melissa Santos' Own Ultima Lucha

“Melissa Santos' Own Ultima Lucha”

“What's wrong Melissa?” - Melina asks, after she encounters a sobbing Melissa Santos, backstage after the Ultima Lucha finale taping.

Santos, looks up, at her.. in a completely embarrassed state of mind. She can't believe, how, she is completely beside herself and in her mind and this spirit. She can't believe, how she hasn't felt this way in oh so long. She can't even believe the last time she has ever been this happy. But she also couldn't describe what it was that was exciting her in this way...

After all, she didn't even know that much about Melina.. sure, she had watched some of her career in the WWE, and she mostly respected her for what she had done, she had even forgiven her for the Bra and Panties matches that she had been in. After all, Santos could rationalize.. that it wasn't Melina's fault that she had participated in these events. She told herself, it was the last vestiges of the WWE tiptoeing the line between being a children's entertainment product or a more grown up entity. And besides, she had done plenty of research on Vince McMahon, and she knew what kind of creep that he could be. What did she find with her research?

It's most likely that at some point she discovered the infamous 2001 Playboy Interview, where Vince at least shed some light into his own personality. She recalled how in this interview, Vince mentioned that he said things like:

-” Anyway, I remember the two of us being so curious about each others bodies but not knowing what the hell to do. We would go into the woods and get naked together. It felt good. And for some reason I wanted to put crushed leaves into her. Don't know why, but I remember that. I don't remember the first time I had intercourse, believe it or not.  “ and also that,

-”I'm a giver. Whether it's performing in the ring or sexually, that's how I get off. I give. I get off on the number of orgasms a woman has, when I'm the reason she's having them. “.

Santos didn't exactly know what to think about Melina and still couldn't help, but to struggle to figure out why Melina would have ever associated with a person like Vince. She just couldn't understand anybody who would be so, desperate to need the attention of a man. Sure, she liked the attention of plenty of men, as long as they were good looking.. in fact, she even found some of her coworkers extremely attractive. And in fact, this was part of the reason that Melina had discovered her backstage sobbing slightly, and her makeup beginning to run briefly. Her mascara begins to run slightly down her eyes.

Melissa knew and felt devastated at the idea that tonight was Ultima Lucha and it possibly the last event that Lucha Underground would have. She knew that she might never get to be around most of her co-workers again. With there being plenty of doubts about whether or not Lucha Underground would get a second season, Santos would devastated that tonight was the last night that she would ever get to see most of these people again. And so she continued to sulk, even in the presence of Melina.

Melina continues to awkwardly attempt to comfort Melissa. Melina has changed a lot since the WWE, she has notably cut her hair, and yet, she still looks absolutely gorgeous. In fact, Santos can't help but to think how gorgeous she looks tonight. Melina is dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt, that is oddly super tight. In fact, one can't notice that her shirt reads “This chick does the Splits”; and is likely available on Pro Wrestling Tees.Com.. Yet, one can't help but to notice how the shirt also has two thumbs that are pointing right at her 38D or an 85D (in Japanese) breasts. (which were enhanced in 2004 according to leading Internet breast resource, Boobpedia.com.) 

Side note: Other Female Wrestlers' Breasts Sizes according to Boobpedia.com

-Michelle McCool at a 34C.  
-Tammy Sytch at a D.  
-Summer Rae at a 32D.  
-Amber O'Neal at a 36D.  
-Kimberly Page at a 36D.  
-Lizzy Borden at a 36D.  
-Stephanie McMahon at a 40D.  
-Trina Michaels at a 34E.  
-April Hunter at a 40E.  
-Traci Brooks at a 40E.

Side note 2: It's funny how Boobpedia also gives information regarding a chicks underpits. Ladies with shaved pits include – Mickie James, Scarlett Bordeaux, Mandy Leon, Joy Giovanni, Velvet Sky, Madison Rayne, Maryse Ouellet, and more.

Melina is also wearing extremely snug black pants. Her pants are studded with jewels that run across her waist, which are dazzling and illuminating the best part of her body. With these pants on, everybody is immediately drawn to the camel toe that can be seen rubbing against her tight pants. Melissa, finally slows down her tears and looks over at Melina. She is absolutely stunned with what she sees. She can't believe how much she is blown away by the looks of Melina... 

All of sudden, her thoughts begin to turn slightly less innocent, as she begins to let her mind wander. And when her mind wanders she begins to think about how she hasn't been with another person in so long and how much she wouldn't mind hooking up with someone as gorgeous as Melina. After all, Melissa knew that Melina had spent many years with Johnny Mundo/Morrison. Both in kayfabe and real life, and if anybody could handle somebody as gorgeous as Johnny Mundo, then that person had to have some special talent; either that or great personality. However, Melina never seemed to give off the feeling that she had a great personality. So, Santos had to assume that Melina must have been extremely gifted somewhere else... 

Melina finally notices that Melissa has stopped crying. Her once swollen eyes, now seem to be gleaming with a hint of hope and optimism. Melina approaches Melissa again and asks her to cheer up. She tells Melissa that she has done a tremendous job with her performance this season. She then goes on to say, “Melissa, dear – I've only shown up here tonight, and yet, I've sat at home so many nights.. watching your performances on here... and I can't help, but to say, that night after night and episode after episode I can't help, but to be completely entranced in what you do. I can't believe that you aren't getting all the credit that you deserve for being such an integral part of this series. It's always the people like you, the ring announcers, who truly don't get the respect and admiration that they deserve.”

Santos stands there stunned by the words that Melina has just spewed out. In some ways, she is completely baffled by the statements, in other ways she can't help but to think that this is some kind of cruel joke. After all, what does Melina really have to offer to her? She is a veteran of the industry and there is no way that she could ever truly want to be friends or even acquaintances with someone as low on the wrestling hierarchy as a lowly ring announcer. Though – she remains completely flattered and wants to know if Melina is truly being genuine or not. She also once again glances over at Melina's snug pants, at the snug camel toe that she noticed earlier. She notices herself staring, but she also notices that she can now see ever so slightly the lips of Melina's pussy through her pants. The other thing that she notices is she begins to feel a flush feeling in her loins, in fact, she can begin to feel her juices flow throughout her body. Slowly, but assuredly she notices that her panties are beginning to slowly glisten and sap up the juices that her pussy is emitting. Her glands began to moisten at a rapid pace, and her mind struggles to catch up.

Melissa's mind is flushed with emotion after emotion. She has never been with another female, and yet she can't help to feel excited, albeit timid, about what is currently going on. She tries to formulate a sentence, but only gets out the following: “M-Me-Melina, I don't know if we should be doing this.”

Melina silences her by placing a tender and passionate kiss on her lips. Her soft lips brush and comfort the lips of Santos. Santos, timidly kisses Melina back; their lips connect and the two begin kissing passionately. Their tongues wildly chase after the other one, this aggressive tongue of war makes both ladies wilder and wilder. Within moments, both ladies had gotten a terrible case of “Wandering Hands.” Hands were being placed everywhere on each lady. Hands on each other boobs, hands on each other butts, hair being pulled etc. The ladies had quickly escalated the pace and soon there was no turning back.

As soon as the clothes started to fly off, Melina and Melissa knew that this was going to be a special night. Melissa decided that she had finally been staring at that sexy camel toe for far too long tonight... She turned to Melina and said: “Melina baby – your pussy looks so snug and tasty in those pants.. but, I've been wanting to see your pussy all night. Baby, please – please, get out of those pants. If you do.. I will totally make it worth your while, after all, tonight is Ultima Lucha.. and tonight is suppose to be special isn't it? Besides, I know that.. you can't refuse my offer, to get a special treat from me.”

Melina simply shrugs and gives into Melissa's pleas and whines as she slowly starts to remove her black pants. Melissa's eyes lit up when she notices that, as she suspected earlier, Melina wasn't wearing any underwear under those pants. She finally could see Melina's very well manicured mound.

“Damn Melina.. I can't believe that after so many years, I finally get an opportunity to finally see what so many others have only wished that they could see.”

“You talk way, way too much Melissa. You should stop flapping your jaw and use it for other things.”

“I talk too much? Oh really Melina. Well then, I guess you should probably just shut me up. With whatever method you think is the most appropriate.” - Melissa says in a flirtatious manner.

The two women are at a stand-off. They both sit there staring at each other, trying to test which one is going to make the first move. Finally Melina says, “Fuck this” as she makes her way towards Melissa and places a very wet and very passionate kiss on Melissa's lips. Melissa responds accordingly and begins to kiss Melina back. Slow tender kisses quickly devolve into rapid sloppy kisses between the two. Their hands continue to explore the various surfaces of each others' bodies. Each and every time Melissa's hands wander near Melina's exposed vagina, she can already feel the warmth from it. Her hands occasionally brushing against the pubes of Melina, she can tell that Melina is already beginning to get very wet. It isn't long before Melina takes complete control and orders Melissa to get onto her knees.

Melina begins to push her meaty folds into Santo's mouth. Melissa willingly accepts this as a challenge and begins to lick the folds with an intensity and sex-driven mania. 

“Oh god baby... that feels so, soo good. But this isn't a race Melissa! Can you slow down just a little bit? I want to enjoy – OH GOD – this for a long while.”

She simply does as she is told and begins to ebb her pace. At least for a few moments, it isn't long though before she decides to incorporate her first finger. She gradually places one finger into Melina's now completely soaked beaver. Melina lets out an extremely loud moan as the finger goes in. Melissa now alternates between eating Melina and fingering her. Melina's hips begin to rock and the moans begin to escape both ladies.. Santos, takes this as a sign and inserts her second and then her third finger into Melina.

Melina lets out a deep guttural growl as Melissa is now three fingers deep in her throbbing clit. With every stroke of Melissa's fingers, Melina's vagina is getting wetter and wetter as the pleasure seems to be overtaking Melina. Time is slipping away and all Melina can think about is how great this feels and how she truly hopes that this won't just be a one-off thing... 

She is unsure of why she is already planning her next sexual encounter with the gorgeous ring announcer, however, her questions are quickly answered as the talented Santos continues her pace working the wet box of Melina. Melina knows that her orgasm is extremely close and she tells Santos, “Oh god baby, if you want to get me off, go for it! I need to – no, I have to – cum so SOON.”

Santos giggles. She knows that she is fully in control of this situation and that is when she decides that she is going to pull away. She gets up off her knees and stands back up.

Melina immediately tenses up and looks dejected. A pouting expression appears on her face before she can meekly mutter out the following: “What is going on Melissa? I was so close to cumming... and I thought that we were having fun, why did you just decide to stop? Did I.. did I do something wrong?

She is met with silence. The locker room is filled with silence when only moments ago it was filled with the sounds of passionate sex.

Melina again pleads to Melissa, “I thought that.. I was helping you, listen I don't know what changed. Just moments ago, you were so into this. I thought tonight was going to be special. You said that you wanted it to be special! MELISSA! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!”

Again, Melissa just stands there as motionless as a gargoyle on a church.

“GOD DAMN IT MELISSA, ANSWER ME YOU BITCH”

Silence once again. Melissa could tell from the expression on Melina's face that she was starting to boil over. She was beginning to completely lose her cool. And that's when Melissa once again laughed and knew that she was in complete control of the situation. 

“You told me I talk too much. I was just following your orders, dear.” - Melissa finally spoke up and said.

Melina could feel all of the blood rush to her face as her fiery personality finally unleashed itself. She started screaming at Melissa at the top of her lungs.

“Damn you! This is all just a game to you isn't it? I doubt you were even sad at all tonight! You just wanted to lure me into this room with you, where you could finally get what you wanted. And well.. it worked. God damn did it work. So now that you have me, are you going to finish what you started?”

“No dear, we're going to finish what we started. Yes, you are right, I did want to have this meeting tonight – so I played up my sadness a bit. Yes, I don't want Lucha Underground to be ending.. and I'm optimistic that Season 2 will eventually happen. However, there was no way that I could not do everything in my power to meet you. But – what we have right now is special, so let's stop talking again and continue where we left off.” - Santos exclaims.

“Fine by me” - Melina states before finally rushing back in for another kiss from Santos. Their lips lock again in another highly aggressive mouth war. Santos, still fully dressed in a dress, finally decides to strip off her dress. Melina is now even more aroused and fiery than before. She places her mouth immediately onto Melissa's sweltering breasts and begins suckling and flicking her nipples with wet and long tongue licks. Her hands wander up and down Melissa Santos' body, before finally finding her hands just outside the ring announcers freshly trimmed muff. A finger now slips into Melissa and begins to slowly roll in and out. 

“Oooh, you naughty girl... I love how your fingers feel within me” - Santos replies. She also begins to coo as the finger begins gliding ever deeper into her. Is that really all you have for me? - She asks mocking Melina.

Melina responds by inserting two more fingers into Melissa's slippery canal. The pace of the fingers also quickens. Santos can't contain her tough demeanor for any longer, as the locker room is once again filled with the moans, groans, and growls of passion. 

“Melina, oh god, that feels so good.. I love feeling your fingers jam deep within my canal. Do you think, that you can fit any more in there?”

“You want more? MORE? I am already three fingers in you – I didn't know what a filthy whore you were.” - Melina declares.

“Only for you baby – you are making me into a filthy god damn whore. And – I have to be honest, I fucking love it. I love how wild you are making me! So do it already, give me everything you have, and then give me more.”

With that being said, Melina had no choice, she inserted both her fourth and her fifth fingers into Melissa's now gaping hole. The final finger went in with a bit of a struggle, but after Santos finally completely relaxed Melina was able to get it into her. Melina couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It was only a few hours earlier when she shockingly returned. There was no conceivable way that she could have ever expected her night to go like this. She didn't expect that she would be having any kind of sex tonight, much less sex with the gorgeous ring announcer. And now, here she was in the backstage locker room, now fisting the tasty starlet.

Melina lunged her fist in and out of Melissa's ever-widening hole. As she did so, she could feel her whole hand getting completely flooded with Melissa's juices, her arm now getting coated further and further with Melissa's secretions. It didn't take long before Melissa screamed out - “OH OOH OOOOH AHH Oh my god Oh my god.. yesss! That's it, keep UGH going I am so CLOSE!.”

Melina somehow managed to quickly remove her whole fist. She was going to return the favor from earlier. If Melissa could tease her, then she could tease Melissa just as well if not better. At least that's what she was going for.

She looked seductively into the eyes of Melissa and stated “I'm just as good as you are, at driving you wild. Look at yourself. Hell, look at me. I am absolutely soaked with your fluids and yet, I still can tease the shit out of you. What's the matter baby? You don't like this game?”

Melissa slowly shook her head no.

Melina cackled loudly, “but this is YOUR game, you created this. And then you wanted to escalate it. Well, lucky for you. I too like to escalate things. And you better believe that I'm not done with that sexy body just yet. Oh no, I am afraid that I have something else for you.. “

Melissa likes what she is hearing, however, she does have a slight sense of trepidation. She had after all just been fisted by Melina. What else could Melina have for her? Was it Johnny Mundo? She quickly wondered if perhaps, The Prince of Parkour, had been hiding somewhere listening and watching this entire erotic performance take place. She briefly looked around and checked all the corners of the locker room.. before she reassured herself that there was no possible way that somebody else could be in this room. 

However, Melina quickly walked across the room and Santos was once again worried that she was going to walk over to the locker room door and open it up. She didn't know much about Melina and was always cautious around new people. While she wasn't afraid to hide her sexuality in private situations, Melissa was also always concerned with professionalism. One of her greatest fears was that she would lose the respect of any of her fellow coworkers. What would they think after all if they had just witnessed her being completely humiliated sexually? Was Melina playing a trick on her – was she about to just swing open the door to reveal the entire roster waiting behind it? Melissa's mind was playing tricks on her – Melina really had driven her wild.

She was quickly relieved and relaxed when she saw Melina bend over and reach for something in a bag that she had placed near the locker room door. Melissa relaxed and knew that her surprise was something in the bag. She also couldn't help, but to check out Melina's tanned and muscular ass as she bent over. Her backside was just as beautiful as her front side. Melissa's paranoia quickly subsidied as she took in these views – as she was again overtaken by a large wave of desire.

Melissa grew impatient and yelled at Melina, “Hurry the fuck up, I want you to finish me off. And besides, I don't need any surprises. You are more than enough baby! Now get that sexy ass over here and take me.”

Melina turned around and said to Melissa, “Relax, I have your surprise right here. Well actually it is for the both of us...”

At that moment, Melissa notices the large two-sided dildo that Melina has removed from her bag. Her eyes light up. She had never used a double-sided dildo before and she was rather excited to try something new. She did find it peculiar that Melina seemed to have the dildo handy. She jokingly turned to Melina and asked: - “So, do you always travel with that toy?”

Melina laughed before responding, “Not always.. actually, I didn't come here with this today. I merely was getting it back from a friend.”

Melissa hesitated before asking her next question, “You lend your sex toys to your friend? What kind of friendship is that?”

“Well.. the kind of friendship that I hope we are going to have.. I mean after all, who needs men when you can have a close knit circle of friends.” - Melina replies.

Melissa thought about that idea. It would be nice to have a group of girlfriends like that. After all, it was difficult being a female in the wrestling industry, even in a promotion who was as progressive as Lucha Underground. Melissa then wondered which friend it was. There weren't that many other females involved in Lucha Underground...

She mustered up the courage to ask. “Do you want to tell me which one of your friends was borrowing that?”

“Oh, I don't mind letting you know that. It's hardly a secret that Sexy Star and Catrina are a couple, as well as one of my partners. They wanted to add some spice in their bedroom and they weren't sure if a dildo like this was for them. So, I thought what the hell I'll let them borrow it. With some cleaning it's practically good as new. You wouldn't even know that they used it to be honest if I didn't tell you.” - Melina rambles on. “But, since you do know.. doesn't the thought turn you on even more? I know that it turns me on just thinking about whose juices have been on this dildo. It also turns me on knowing that yours are also about to be on it.”

“You know, it does turn me on. I can't deny how attractive both Sexy Star and Catrina are.” - Santos states. 

Melina and Melissa face towards each other and begin to insert the dildo into their vaginas. With an end coming out of Melina and an end coming out of Melissa, the two begin to slowly grind up and down the dildo. Wet, loud, squishy sounds emitted throughout the locker room. The two ladies maniacally continued to drive the dildo into their vaginas.

“Damn it Melina! I can't believe how good this feels. I love that you brought this surprise!”

“Fuck yes it does! Ooooh, ahhh”

The echoing of moans and the sounds of slapping skin continue for six or seven more minutes. Finally, Melissa bellows: “Oooh my god Melina, I don't know how much more I can take. All of this teasing has really gotten me so close to cumming. Between the dildo and your fisting earlier, I am about to absolutely explode.”

“I'm close too. You have me so so close...”

Another few moments passed before finally both women were at the precipice of pleasure and ecstasy. And finally, both women came hard and loudly. Melina felt a huge puddle of cum and heard it splatter everywhere. Melissa had squirted on the locker room floor and all over Melina's body. Melina wasn't phased in the least. She merely wiped up whatever amount of cum she could get onto her fingers. She placed them in her mouth, slurping up any of her partner's cum.  
The two were exhausted and were breathing heavily. Naked and fully exhausted, the two cuddled on the locker room floor for awhile. They would occasionally kiss ever so often and they would playfully still grab at each others' nipples. But finally they knew that this moment had passed.

Melina turned to Melissa, “That was so great! However, I'm in desperate need of a shower. And you look like you could use one too. Luckily they are nearby.”

Melissa agreed with Melina. “Yes, the shower does sound good right now. Who knows? Maybe, we can have a round 2!”

With little more being said, the two quickly scampered to the shower. Both ladies knew that this was just the beginning of a glorious new friendship. Unbeknownst to them, Johnny Mundo actually was waiting outside the locker room the entire time. He had heard everything and had heard them scamper off towards the showers. He knew that he wanted a souvenir to remember this day forever. He briefly opened the locker room door and scampered over to the pile of clothes that Melina and Melissa had left laying there. Mundo quickly found a lacy red thong, which Melissa was wearing earlier. Mundo grabbed them from the pile and quickly pressed his nose into the still extremely wet gusset. He took a long sniff and then another sniff of the panties.

“God damn, this bitches' scent is so fucking good. But if she catches me stealing her panties again – she said she is going to file a sexual harassment complaint against me. Dario doesn't need any more reasons to go after me even more next season.. I better get the fuck out of here.”

Mundo quickly rushed out of the locker room. The door slammed loudly. Eventually, Melina and Melissa returned after their shower. They began putting back on their clothes when Melissa exclaimed, “What the hell? I can't find my underwear.. do you see them, you know, the lacy red thong?”

“Sorry babe, I have no idea where your underwear is. It's been a long day though. Let's go to my hotel, I highly doubt that you are going to need those panties anyway tonight..”

Melissa sighed, but then smiled. She was going to Melina's hotel tonight. The night had just begun and yet Ultima Lucha was already so, so perfect.


End file.
